


With This Ring

by Truthmaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has made a discovery, The Doctor is in trouble.  Set in Season 5 between "Cold Blood" and "The Pandorica Opens"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was written during the summer of 2010 as part of a personal creative meme.

It was the oddest sensation. The humans often said they felt like they were being watched and until that moment he had not known what they meant. He looked up into Amy’s face. Her eyes were fixed upon him and she looked, annoyed. This was not good.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?”

There was an edge to her voice when she spoke. This was definitely not good. A veritable laundry list of things rolled behind his eyes but he remained silent. Better to know the accusation before admitting the crime. No reason to confess to something she hadn’t found out yet.

“Arcadia, the Torgen Gardens, the Musée d'Orsay… I know why you are being so nice to me.”

Finally she opened her hand and he understood. There in her palm was a box. In that box was a ring, Rory’s ring, the symbol of Amy and Rory’s love. He gathered her into his arms and held her close, knowing she must be in pain at her loss.

So lost was he in his own thoughts he almost missed the single word she spoke.

“Yes,” she said, muffled by his jacket.

He pulled back, confused, and looked upon her face. The tears were there as he expected but instead of instead of sorrow he saw joy and a smile.

“Yes,” she repeated, “I will marry you.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Yes,” she repeated, “I will marry you.”_

Her smile faltered when she saw the look on his face. He could disguise neither his confusion nor his sadness.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m so very sorry.”

He plowed on, attempting to head off the pain and embarrassment that threatened to drown her. “The ring isn’t mine. I’m just holding it, for a friend.”

She looked more intrigued now than hurt so he continued on as quickly as his mouth would carry him. “Yes, holding it for a friend. He had to go away… for a while… didn’t know when he’d be back.” He finished with a flourish, “So I’m keeping it safe for him.”

He smiled, quite proud of his mental gymnastics, at least until he focused upon her down-turned expression. Finally she met his gaze, the flush rising on her cheeks.

“I’m…” She dragged out the word, dreading what came next.

“Not to worry Pond,” he tried to relieve her embarrassment with an understanding tone and soothing words. “Quite a reasonable mistake, anyone could have made it.”

He deftly plucked the box from her unresisting hand. “Now I should put this somewhere safe.” He spoke as he surreptitiously verified the box and its content were safe.

“Best keep it somewhere safe, Doctor.” A bit of smile threatened to break out on Amy’s face as she spoke, “Else what would your friend say when he returns?”

“What?” The Doctor snapped shut the box and snapped his attention back to his companion. “Yes… when he returns…”


End file.
